This time it will work
by Akarui Kibuno
Summary: Spike and Buffy *-* hehe. E-mail me if you notice mistakes, please ^-^
1. A little trip to realize

Disclaimer: I bet there's no need to remind you who owns Buffy. Well, I don't. All that I own is the crazyness and the patience to write my fanfic. Lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This time it will work", BTVS Fanfic by Akarui Kibuno.   
  
Chapter 1 : A little trip to realize  
  
  
  
She paused for a second. Never thought it would go that far. Never thought it could go beyond all she had ever lived.   
  
- Could I at least know if you love me, Buffy ?  
  
She couldn't answer.  
  
- I just... I don't know. I'm so... confused... it'll take some time.  
  
Then she ran off, as if running for her life. She didn't stop before a long time. When she stopped, Buffy found herself in the woods. No noise, nothing. Just the wind and the leaves of the trees. She decided to sit under a tree to think.   
  
" This is not possible. I cannot love him. He's everything I'm not, he's everything I'm against, he's just... " She hadn't finished to think about that that she heard something strange. Not exactly something sniffing, but it was near that.   
  
- Oh yeah so even when I'm wandering and thinking about nothing I have to deal with that ? Duh, pleaaaase give me some rest!  
  
Buffy got up, a stake always ready in her hand. But there wasn't anything to hear. Nothing to see. Buffy sat down again, feeling almost paranoic. She had been feeling much evil around her lately. Maybe because of Spike's influence. He could say whatever he wanted, he was still evil, for he hadn't been "granted" what Angel had been. Speaking of whom, she wondered how he was, after all that time. She got up again.   
  
- Yeah... Angel... hmm, good idea.  
  
On the way home she thought about the way she'd explain her departure. She wouldn't do it as she had done when she thought she had killed Angel, cause even though Giles wasn't there, they would be angry at her. She put everything that she could in a bag, took some money, and left.   
The next morning, Dawn woke up with the feeling that something wasn't allright. Since she had been through lots of things, she didn't panic. In the kitchen, she took everything that she needed for her breakfast, as usual, then saw the note on the table.  
  
" Dawnie,  
I don't have much time, but I have something really important to do in LA.   
I don't know when I'll be back: maybe three days, maybe a week. Tell the  
others I'm ok. And if Spike... duh, don't even think about him, or maybe you  
can tell him too, and if he wants to come to guard to house, I'd be happy.  
I'll be home as soon as possible, I promise.  
  
Buffy. "  
  
Dawn almost dropped her bowl when she read it. At once she took the phone and called Willow.  
  
- Willow, Willow, you have to come home, it's... it's...  
- What, Dawnie ?  
- Something happened! Everyone has to come!  
- Okay, no problem, Dawnie, calm down, we're all coming, okay ?  
- Thanks, Willow, thanks.  
  
Then Dawn thought about Spike. She didn't even know the reason why Buffy would have mentioned him in her note, but she felt he had to be there too. She got out, searching for his crypt. He was sleeping when she entered.  
  
- Spike! Spike, get up!  
  
He opened his eyes with difficulty, and realized who was there.  
  
- Dawn! What are you doing here... at this time of day ?  
- Something happened. I can't tell before everyone is gathered home, but I felt you had to come too.  
- Dawn, remember vampires and daylight don't get along ?  
- I know, I know, this is why I brought this. Come with me now.  
- Okay, I'm coming.  
  
He put a protection on and they ran together to the Summers' house. Quickly, Dawn closed all the windows, switched on the lights, and let Spike in the living-room. Soon after, all the others arrived. They were a bit surprised to see Spike, but didn't comment.   
  
- So, Dawnie, what happened ? asked Xander.   
- Well, Buffy... she left a note this morning.  
- And what is the problem about that ? wondered Willow.  
- Well, take a look at it and you'll see.  
  
The note passed from hands to hands, even Spike read it. His face was quite sad but he didn't say anything. Everyone was surprized.  
  
- How come she's going to see Angel without telling us first ?   
- I don't know, Will. But it must have been something really important, and this time, she left a note before leaving, Xander said.  
- Huh, maybe someone will explain me what's with LA ?  
- Dawnie, Willow answered, didn't Buffy tell you about Angel ?  
- Oh yeah, that other vampire, yup, heard some stuff.  
- Well he lives in LA now and if Buffy went to see him, it must be that something happened, cause she's either gonna kill him for good, something I don't really think she'd do, or she's gonna be in his arms again, and I wonder why she would do that now.  
  
Hearing "in his arms again", Spike's face got even sadder. The others didn't really notice but Dawn did. She didn't tell anything though, cause what she felt didn't have to be said in front of everyone.   
  
- Well, Dawnie, I think we only have to wait. It's not like she had been trapped in some demon's trick, so we just have to wait for her to come back.  
- Yeah, you may be right, Willow. Thanks for coming anyway.  
- That's normal, Dawnie. We're here to help you, too.  
  
After these words, Xander and Willow, and Anya and Tara too, who hadn't said a word, left. Dawn waited until she was sure they were far from the house, then turned to Spike.  
  
- Why do you look so sad right now, Spike ?  
- Dawn, listen, I can't...  
- You love her, right ?  
- What ?  
- You're in love with Buffy, Spike, is that true ?  
- I won't deny it.   
- And why were you so sad when you read the note ?  
- Because she was with me before she left. Yesterday. I... I can't tell you everything but...  
- You don't have to tell. I'm a big girl, so I know about that stuff.  
- Well she was with me, told me she was confused, and ran off. I was so shocked I didn't move.  
- So she loves you, too ?  
- This I can't tell. If she does love me, why would she run to see Angel, then ?  
- I don't know more than you do. But, you know what ? I like you, Spike. I don't know most of what you've done, but I like you. And I hope that Buffy will come back with happy news for you, and for us.   
- But the Scoobies will never let her.   
- All that I know is that they wouldn't prevent her from being happy. If she comes back for you, they'll accept, or she'll break with them.  
  
They both realized that Dawn had said "if". Not "when", but "if". Even Buffy's sister wasn't sure. Not that Buffy had told anything to her, but even Dawn couldn't guess. Spike wanted to leave the house, but couldn't, for it was still daytime. And Dawn asked him to stay anyway, until Buffy came back, because she felt he would be the one that would protect her as she had to be. Having nothing to lose, Spike accepted, and being with Dawn comforted him more than staying alone in his crypt.  
  
----------  
  
Buffy froze. She hadn't been in LA for so long that she had almost forgotten how it was. She wondered how she could find Angel's office in all that mess. Then she remembered the time she had come, though that was more than a year ago, and realized that she sort of still knew the way. Yet she was a bit afraid. She had known from Willow and Xander that none of them had told Angel, or Cordelia, that she had been brought back thanks to a spell. She asked herself if it was good to go, but couldn't help doing it anyway.  
When she reached the corner in which Angel's office was, Buffy paused. From the outside, she could see Cordelia... and Wesley, with a baby. She stared at them for a couple of minutes when she decided to hide herself and talk to them before revealing who she was. Then she gathered all the strenght she had in her, and pushed the door.  
  
- Welcome to Angel Investigations! How can we help you ?  
- I'm here cause... I have a big problem. What a cute baby! Buffy said, looking at Connor.  
- Oh! His name is Connor, and he's Angel's son, said Wesley proudly. I'm the nurse.  
- And I'm the help-nurse, added Cordelia with a smile.   
  
Buffy almost choked.   
  
- Angel has a child ? How is that possible ? I thought he...  
- So you already met him before ? asked Wesley.  
- Yeah, a long time ago though.  
- Well then you must know he's a...  
- Yeah, I know.  
- Well his baby's story is so complicated! Actually Connor is also Darla's son.  
- But she is a...  
- No, she's really dead now, and had been reborn and this is really complicated and I don't know why I'm saying this to you since I don't know you at all though I felt as if I had to tell, said Cordelia quickly, realizing all that she had told.  
- Well, Cordelia, I bet you know me, said Buffy who couldn't wait any longer.   
  
Yet she didn't take off her protection yet.  
  
- And how could I ? Can't even recognize you since you're hidden.  
- Well, I didn't want it to be that much of a shock, but... Do you remember Buffy ?  
  
It's as if a shadow had covered Wesley's and Cordelia's faces.  
  
- Yes, we do. She was someone wonderful. But she is dead. Went away after a brave fight...   
- Came back.  
- What ? said the two.  
  
Buffy then uncovered herself and the two almost collapsed.  
  
- B...but... That's impossible!   
- It is, Cordelia. Willow brought me back. She's a powerful witch, even though she doesn't use her powers anymore.   
- It's so wonderful! screamed Cordelia with joy. I'm so happy! Angel will be so happy! You can't imagine what it's been for him.   
- Willow told me. She told me how she came to tell. But all of this is over now. I won't ask about Connor, but did Angel become human or what ?  
- Nope. Actually we'll tell you anyway. Darla had been reborn as a human and wanted Angel. And they you-know-what, and that's the story.  
- Then Angel is a demon again!  
- Nope. You're the only person that ever made him happy, Connor excepted.  
- Oh. I see.  
- The thing is Darla was made a vampire again, but well I didn't understand all of it either, all that I know is that Angel has a son, and that when he sees you he's gonna be so happy!  
- I'm not gonna reconcile with him. I mean, not the romantic way.  
- Oh.  
- I sort of found someone else.  
- Oh.  
- But I had to get things settled, since I've been brought back. I want things to be settled for good, you know. I'm still confused about that new love, oh God I called that love! I may really love him after all... Oh well, I have to see Angel.  
- I'm gonna take you to him, said Cordelia. Follow me. But don't unter till I tell you, okay ?  
- No problem, agreed Buffy.  
  
She followed Cordelia to Angel's office, where only one light was on. Cordelia entered. Angel was busy thinking. As he was often.   
  
- What do you want, Cordelia ? I'm a bit preoccupied, you know.  
- Yeah, I know, all those things about Connor and all that...  
- Yes, and that's why you're gonna get out of this room to let me think about it.  
- Huh, well, I can't.  
- Huh, well, why not ?  
- Hem-hem. Someone asks for help from you.  
- And how am I supposed to deal with it in daylight, my brillliant Cordelia ?  
- Well when you know about her... You'll change your mind, buddy.  
- Her ? So it's a woman. Okay. And what does her have that special that will make me come out of my office in daylight ?  
- You won't need to. She's here.  
- Ah. Why doesn't she enter then ?  
- Well... I wanted to prepare you. Stay sat down, first. And don't d......... huh you're already, huh, oh well, don't get ill or something, don't even collapse.  
- But why the hell would I do that ?  
- Just look. (to Buffy) You can come now.  
  
Buffy, still protected, entered the office. Angel, not realizing at first, didn't say anything.   
  
- So, miss, what's your problem ?  
- I'm back, Angel.  
- You're.......... what ??  
  
Buffy then uncovered herself, and looked at Angel silently. Angel remained silent, but she could see the surprise on his face. Well, that wasn't exactly surprise. Maybe more than amazement. Something that couldn't really be described.   
  
- B...Buffy! Is that really you and not a clone ?  
- No, Angel, it's really me.  
- How come you're here ?  
- Willow brought me back. 2 months after I was... huh, you know. Many things happened since then.  
- Oh, ok. And why did you come here now ?  
- Well, we know that between us it is impossible, but well I found someone after returning from my other world and well, since you didn't know I had returned, I wanted to tell you about it.  
- Buffy, these things are none of my business. You can live... live your life as you want.  
- I thought I had to tell you. Cause I'm... I think I'm really in love with that guy.  
- Riley ?  
- Nope. He left and he's even married now.   
- Ah. Who's the lucky guy then ?  
- Well it's sort of complicated to tell it like that. You may not approve.  
- Buffy, that's, well, that's sweet of you to come here to tell me you're alive while I thought you were dead and to announce me at the same time that you've found someone, but will you tell me who he is ?  
- Are you sure you want to hear his name ?  
- Yeah.  
- William.  
- Cool name.  
- Real name. And you know him.  
- Huh ?  
- Spike.  
- *coughs and almost chokes* Spike ? Did I hear what I just heard, Buffy ?  
- Yeah.  
- Well I don't have to say anything, cause it's your choice. Won't say it make me happy though, I bet you would have known that.  
- Yeah, I knew it, but, you know, I had to come. Even if it only had been to tell you I'm alive. Cause starting all this other life without telling you would not have been fair, I think.  
- Hmm. Well, it's been such a long time, and now I have Connor to worry about. So it won't kill me... since I'm already dead anyway. If Cordy was in the room I bet she would have loved to say it.   
  
He said that with a smile and then stopped.  
  
- So, is that everything you have to say, Angel ?  
- Well, I don't think I'd have anything else to say except I'm happy, because I thought you were dead and you haven't been dead that long. I'm happy because you can live again, almost as before, and when you go back to Sunnydale, you'll go back to your life, and that'll be a great thing cause I won't be there to bother.   
- You're really not encouraging me with that tone, you know.  
- So what do you want me to say then ?   
- Oh, I don't know. But at least, you know now. And I know about your son, and well I think that on both sides we have something that hurts the other.  
- Oh, yeah, Connor... Great little guy, huh ?  
- Yeah. Cutte little Angel's son. Huh, real, biological son and all that ?  
- Huh, yeah.   
- Oh. So vampires can still... have... babies ?  
- Looks like they can. Maybe I'm the only one who can, since I have what most of vampires don't have.  
- Yeah. That must be it. Let's hope he grows old and alive and happy.  
- He's normal, you know, completely human. We checked.  
- Oh. And the baby's normal.  
- Yeah... hem, do you wanna stay here for the night before coming back to Sunnydale or do you have other plans ?  
- I don't have any plan right now. Maybe I can stay at Cordelia's.  
- Oh, hem, of course. Cordelia!  
  
She entered the room five seconds after that.  
  
- Huh, Cordelia, asked Buffy, would you please allow me to stay at your place for the night before I go back to Sunnydale ?  
- Yeah, of course, why not ? You'll have to meet a friend though.  
- Huh ?  
- A ghost. Don't worry, I'll explain. Hmm, Angel, may we leave now ?  
- Yeah, if you want. Is Wesley still with Connor ?  
- Yeah, he's playing with him, you don't even have to worry.   
  
Buffy looked at Angel, as if asking him to ask her to stay. But he didn't say anything like that. She felt relieved of something that was like a burden. She was sort of freed from Angel... free, at last, after all that time. She smiled, and went to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
- Thanks, Angel. Let's hope you'll be happy with Connor. Good luck!  
  
Then Buffy turned to Cordelia and followed her. Angel smiled. He had just lost Buffy again, but at least, she was alive, and that was all that mattered.   
Cordelia couldn't stop chatting on the way to her apartment. When she saw it, Buffy was amazed.  
  
- Wow, nice place Cordelia!  
  
Then she saw a cup of tea flying to Cordelia.   
  
- Huh ? What's that ?  
- My dear friend, let me introduce you to Buffy. She lives in Sunnydale and she's gonna be here for the night.  
  
Cordelia took Buffy to the living room, and a few minutes after that, a cup arrived near Buffy. She took it with a smile.  
  
- Thanks a lot for the tea!  
  
Cordelia went into her room to put something more comfortable on, then joined Buffy on her couch.  
  
- So, tell me about everything I have to know from Sunnydale.  
- Hmm. Nothing much. Xander almost got married with Anya but it didn't work. Willow broke up with Tara, and it looks like they're getting together again. And hmm... Giles left for England, and I'm in love with someone.  
- Oh! You're in love! Cool! Who is it ?  
- You didn't listen through the door ?  
- Nope, was playing with Wesley and Connor.  
- Well I'm in love with Spike. Remember him ?  
- Sort of.......duh, Spike ?  
- Yeah.   
- That crazy vampire ?  
- Yeah.  
- Isn't he evil, not like Angel, I mean ?  
- He still is. But he has calmed down and he loves me, and I think I do love him too.   
- Well, as long as you can work things out, I'm with you, you deserve a life, after all.   
- Yeah, I think I do. Oh I'm so tired, where can I sleep ?  
- Take my bed. To recover from your hard journey to here, and to prove I can be a good host, you can take my bed. That'll be better than the couch. This way when you go back to Sunnydale you'll be all fresh and pretty!  
- Thanks a lot, Cordelia. You changed so much, it's amazing.   
- Oh, you know, working with Angel helped me changing a lot. And I couldn't have kept acting as I did five years ago. Now that I think of it, I was really horrible. Brattiest brat of them all. But now all of this is over and I'm Best Host of Them All.  
  
Buffy laughed. She felt at ease in this place. But she had to think about her return. Cordelia took her to the bed, and said goodnight. Once the light was switched off by Cordelia's nice friend, Buffy wondered if she'd be able to really talk to the others. She wondered what Dawn would say. She hoped they wouldn't blame her for her choice. But they may not understand.   
Buffy then decided to stop thinking about that: for the moment, she needed sleep, cause the trip back to Sunnydale would be long and tiring.  
The next morning, she was woken up by the smell of coffee that Cordelia's friend had brought.  
  
- Oh, thanks again. You're really a nice host. May I shake your hand ?   
  
She lifted her hand, waiting. Then it was shaken softly and she smiled.  
  
- I wish I could stay here longer, but I have to get dressed and go back home. Where's Cordelia ?  
  
Cordelia was in the kitchen, already dressed.   
  
- Are you ready, Buffy ?  
- Yeah... I think so. Thanks for letting me use your bed.   
- And thanks for coming. I'm so happy that you're alive! And, say hi to everyone when you get back.  
- I won't forget it. Goodbye, Cordelia.  
- Oh wait don't you want me to take you somewhere ?  
- No, thanks, I'll be okay.   
- As you want. Goodbye, and good luck!  
- Good luck to you yoo, Cordelia, and goodbye to your friend as well!  
  
Buffy then opened Cordelia's door and left. To where her heart belonged.  
  
-----------  
  
- I wonder when she'll come back, said Spike.  
- I just don't know. Hey, relax, answered Dawn. She'll be back soon, I guess. It would take her two days to go, two days to come back, and it's been five days since she left, so she may even be running here right now.  
- I just don't know, but it doesn't make me happy at all. What if Angel reconquered her ?  
- That's impossible, Spike. Don't even dare to think that, okay ?  
- Yeah, as if I could get rid of that thought easily.  
- You'll have to cause I'm saying it. Okay ?  
- Okay, I'll obey, Queen Dawnie.   
- Ha, that's better. What about going out for a walk ? See, night already.  
- Hmm. Yeah, why not. As long as I can forget those thoughts for a while.  
  
Dawn took Spike by the arm and took him out. She smiled.   
  
- You know what, Spike ?  
- What ?  
- I hope Buffy's gonna come back for you. This way she'll be happy forever.  
- Let me remind you that she's as mortal as you are. So even if she comes back, it won't change the fact that I'm a vampire, she's a mortal, period.  
- Hmm. Looks like someone's too pessimistic.  
- Yeah, Dawnie, as if you knew anything about that.  
- I don't, but, who knows, I bet there could be some kind of solution.  
- If you say so... I'd rather believe you than be sad, after all, said Spike with a fake smile.  
  
They hadn't been out for one hour, that they saw someone coming to them. Dawn recognized her sister way before Spike did - Spike was busy looking at stars - , and said "Bye bye Spike!" and ran back home. Spike looked at Dawn, a suspicious look on his face, and turned when he heard a small voice calling him.  
  
- William ?  
  
She had called him William. Not Spike. She was the only one to call him William.   
  
- Buffy ?   
  
He couldn't believe that she was here for him. So he didn't say anything. Not that soon. Maybe she was just here to tell him that she would be going for good, with Angel, in LA.   
  
- So, how has been the little trip to LA ?  
- Dawn told you ?  
- Yeah. I stayed with her. Ann actually she showed the note to everyone.   
- Ow. Well, at least, all of you know where I've been, that's, huh, great.  
- Yeah, sort of. So ? Did you find there what you were looking for ?  
- I think so. William, I...  
- You only call me William when you' re sweet to me or something like that. Usually, when you wanna tear me apart you call me Spike. Hmm.  
- William, I came back for you.  
  
Spike almost collapsed.  
  
- For me ? But, why ? I mean, do you... ?  
- Didn't want to admit it at first, but looks like I love you, yeah.  
- Oh. Okay.  
  
Then he looked at the stars, walked a bit, then realized she had just told him she loved him. He turned to her and took her in his arms.  
  
- Wait a minute! Did I hear what I just heard ?  
  
Buffy looked at him with the most beautiful smile he ever got from her.  
  
- Yes. I LOVE YOU, WILLIAM ! screamed Buffy in the night.  
- It's... it's... Can't find the words.  
- I know. Difficult to realize, huh ?  
- Yeah. Kinda.   
- What about you then ?  
- Me ?  
- Hmm hmm.  
- I love you, Buffy. More than anyone I've ever loved or known, be sure of that.  
  
Then he kissed her and smiled, and took her hands to dance for a while. After a few minutes, Buffy and Spike both realized that they had to find some solutions to some problems. Okay, they loved each other, but what about the dates and the places where they would meet and all that...  
  
- William, I think you'd better come and live at home, with me, and Dawn.  
- Well that would be quite difficult, did you think of the light ?  
- Of course I did. My room doesn't need daylight, and we'll open the window only at some times, just so that the neighbours don't get suspicious.  
- Are you sure of what you're offering me ?  
- Yeah. Way sure. Don't wanna mess up with everything once again. Don't wanna miss that chance, you know ?  
- You're amazing. Didn't think you could do that for me.  
- Well, I'm able to, and I will do that. Do you want it or not ?  
- Do you think I'd dare to refuse ? said Spike, laughing.   
  
She took him by the hand and they ran together to the Summers' house. Dawn was waiting in the living room. She got up when she head Buffy's voice outside, and smiled. At last her sister was happy with someone.  
  
- Dawnie ? In bed yet ?  
- Nope. Waiting for you to see if Spike would come back with you.  
- Oh. Did you guess ?  
- Yup. And hoped, too.   
- He's gonna live with us.  
- Cool! When are we gonna tell the other Scoobies ?  
  
Buffy stared at Dawn, then turned to Spike, thinking. She hadn't even given a thought about that. Telling the others.   
  
- Damn I hadn't...  
- Well, my dear Buffy, what about calling them for tomorrow evening ?  
- Hmm, yeah, the sooner the better.  
- And if we talk about the day itself, the later the better, as far as I'm concerned by daylight.  
- Of course. No need to worry, William.  
- So your real name's William, Spike ? Cool! Can I call you Willy ?  
- Huh........yeah, if you want.  
- Great! Well, not that I hate both of you, but gotta go to bed, since someone's still going to school sometimes here! Good night!  
  
With a wink to Buffy and a giggle, Dawn went to her room, letting Buffy and Spike alone. They sat down on the couch. Then Buffy folded herself in Spike's arms, who sighed with delight. He never thought he could be like this some day. Well, he had hoped, but didn't really think it could happen. Him. With Buffy. Not only "The Slayer". The real Buffy. His Buffy.  
  
- William, do you think we'll work things out ?  
- Let's just hope. Dawn said she was sure there would be solutions to everything.  
- You talked to Dawn about that ?  
- Not my fault, said Spike. She guessed even before I could say "duh".  
- Ow okay I see. I guess she really has more brain that I thought.  
- Yeah. She's great. Comforted me all the time.  
- Oh poor Spike. Why did you need comfort ?  
- Well, I didn't think you'd come back. I thought you'd stay in LA.  
- Well, that's impossible. He has a son, you know.  
  
Spike glared at Buffy.  
  
- He has a what ?  
- A son. Named Connor.  
- Huh ? How is that possible ?  
- I don't think I need to show you a picture.  
- Yeah, but... Who ? The mother, I mean, cause he woud have turned evil if...  
- He said............huh well he said I'm the only one who could "...", as you say.   
- Oh. Oooooooh please don't put that image in my head.  
- I won't.  
- But the mother ? Who's the mother ?  
- Darla.  
- Huh ? How's that possible ? She's a vampire too!  
- Was. Really gone now, and don't ask more, for I don't know much about it. All that I know is that I'm with you, in love with you, and I hope it'll be so for a long long time.  
- Yeah, let's hope, Buffy.  
  
She smiled. Then she got up, and closed all the windows that could make enter sunlight in the living-room. Spike thanked her.  
  
- I was afraid you'd fall asleep in my arms to wake up with some dust.  
- Nope. Wasn't gonna risk that.   
  
With another smile, Buffy put Spike's arms around her, and fell asleep. Spike could feel the warmth coming from her. She wasn't asleep because she was tired after they....... well, she wasn't asleep because of that. She felt confident in his arms because she loved him. Him. Spike. He was loved. By a wonderful woman. The most wonderful he'd ever met. He thanked his chip. This thing wouldn't have existed that he'd have been reduced to a pile of dust for a long time. "Hurrah to the Initiative", he though. Then, he thanked a million times whoever he could thanks for his luck, and before falling asleep too. 


	2. Back to business

Disclaimer: I don't even think I could ever have owned Buffy. Would have made crap out if it, while Joss Whedon made something wonderful. He and others own Buffy, and I don't.   
  
  
Author's notes: If I don't update often, it's not that I'm lazy (oh... wait... I am, but... oh well lol) but I take lots of time to add stuff to my stories. First because I need imagination (as everyone, I guess), second, cause, well, I always have to check twice to see if there are mistakes. And I saw some in the first chapter. Gonna correct them and re-upload it later, but since they're just some grammar mistakes... ^-^;; This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one, for I don't wanna write everything now. He he he.  
  
  
  
"This time it will work" by Akarui Kibuno  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : Back to business  
  
  
When she woke up, Buffy first checked where Spike was. Still on the couch, with her, so that was a good point. She smiled. She would never had thought she was actually happy to be that close to him. She finally decided to get up, trying not to wake him up, and made some coffee. Ha, and she would need to call the others at the Magic Shop, too. Since they all had seen the note, they would ask questions. She tried to calm down a bit, wondering what she could say.   
Before being able to do anything else, she felt some arms around her.  
  
- Oh, you're up too, Spike! Hey wait, can I call you William ?  
- Huh, why not, Buff'.   
- I'm so happy that you're here! Oh wait, I can't stay long in this kitchen gotta go to the Magic Shop to tell the others.  
- About me, too ?  
  
Buffy paused. And took a deep breath.  
  
- Yeah, I'm gonna tell them about you, too. Cause I don't wanna lie to them, and I don't wanna hide either.  
- Well, that's a good thing. Not that I can wander around as I want, but that's a good thing.   
- You could come with me.  
- Huh, remember the dust thingie we have to go through when we see lil' ol' sunlight ?  
- I'm not that stupid. But you have to come. But promise me you won't kill anyone if they make bad comments.   
- Duh, I can't do anything anyway, so I guess I can try to find a way to come.  
- Great! Hmm, I'm gonna get ready while you figure this out, okay ?  
- That's fine with me!  
  
Buffy got upstairs while Spike went back to the couch. At that moment, it was Dawn who finally got downstairs, with big yawns.  
  
- Ha! The little one's up!  
- Morning, Willy.   
- Not going to school today ?   
- Huh, yeah, maybe I should do that and prepare my stuff. See you later, Willy!  
  
Spike smiled. "Life" was going to be better now, or so he hoped. Not that living on the Hellmouth was great, but being on it and loved by Buffy was definitely something wonderful. She loved him, she had said it to him, and she was going to say it to her friends. He was going to have a new life, after all. But he still was a vampire. He sighed and looked at the stairs. Buffy loved him, right, but that didn't turn him into a human being. His body was still Spike's, and even though he knew that Buffy was in love with Spike, he wished he could have been William to take her anywhere...anytime. This flow of thoughts stopped when Buffy got back from the shower.   
  
- So, how are you going to do ?  
- Well, as usual, hiding under my coat, I guess.  
- Or if you want to, we can wait until tonight. I think they can wait, even though I can't.  
- Hey, we can do this now. We said we'd do it now, so we're gonna do it. Besides, the sooner they know, the better, huh ?  
- Yeah. You're right. Dawnie! We're leaving! Be sure to have everything when you leave for school okay!  
- No problem, Buffy! answered Dawn from her room.  
- You promise ?  
- I promise!  
- Good girl! We're off! See you tonight!  
- Bye, Buffy!  
  
Spike took his coat and got ready for the sunlight. He and Buffy ran to the Magic Shop, where everyone was.   
  
- Buffy, you're back after all! said the Scoobies in one voice.   
- Yeah, but, huh, I have to... huh......tell you some things before you ask me anything.  
  
Spike rushed to a non-sunlighted spot [Note: dunno if this phrase exists] and took off his coat.   
  
- Tell me Buff, why is he here ?  
- I think I may talk first.  
  
She went to Spike's side and took his hand. Xander looked at them, everyone looked at them, but of course Xander spoke first.  
  
- Huh, was that spell cast again or something ? [Note: you all saw "Something Blue", I bet, :P]  
- No. It's not a spell, it's just, me. Now everyone sit down, cause I'm gonna tell you everything. When I left, it was right after having been all night with Sp...William, and I wasn't sure of anything. Because Angel was still somewhere in my head. So I had to make sure of what I felt for Angel before accepting that I could love someone. So I went to L.A., thinking it would settle things for good. I saw him, and realized he wasn't the man I loved: I had been crazy over him, but now that I was grown up, and in front of him after all this time, I realized he wasn't the one, even though he'll be someone precious forever. When I realized that, I knew I could come back. To the one I do love. William.  
- So... basically, you're telling us that you're in love with Spike, huh ?  
- Yeah.  
- Are you sure of what you're doing ? asked Willow.  
- Way sure.  
- Well, not that I'd love to interrupt, said Anya, but does anyone remember why we're all here at the same time ?  
- What's that ? asked Buffy.  
  
Everyone looked at her, a bit embarrassed.  
  
- Well, huh, we didn't tell anyone but, hem, something happened while you were gone.  
- WHAT ?! asked Buffy and Spike.  
- Don't panic, though, oh well, you may, said Willow, but, we've tried to figure everything out but it hasn't worked for now.  
- And what's the problem ?   
  
No one really wanted to answer.  
  
- Please, don't tell me it's a new apocalypse coming.  
  
They tried to look away even more.  
  
- It's that, right ? Great, as if we couldn't have a bit of life sometimes! What do you know for now ?  
- We...we just know that this demon comes for the Slayer.  
- All of them came for that.  
- No, you don't understand. This one was made to kill the Slayer. All the others, well, they're just, demons, who wouldn't even care about you if you didn't kill them to save the Earth. This one was made a long time ago, when the evil world realized that the Slayer was too powerful.   
- Oh. So this thing is gonna come and kill me, just like this ?  
- Well this is all that we know for now.  
- Why not calling Giles ? said Tara. He...he may just know. I mean, he could have books and stuff.  
- Hmm. Yeah, said Buffy. I'm gonna call him. Geez, sometimes I wish I had stayed in that other world with Mom and Dad.  
  
Everyone looked at her, shocked.  
  
- Hey, don't worry. I know I couldn't stay there anyway cause none of you was with me, Buffy added with a smile.  
  
Everyone sighed of relief. Before taking the phone, Buffy went into Spike's arms and closed her eyes.  
  
- Do you think it could be a serious threat, William ?  
- I don't know. I don't think so, though. You always win, right ? You can win anything.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, as if she was reassured by these words. Then she kissed him and went to the phone. Hopefully, Giles was home at that moment.   
  
- Buffy! It's been quite a few days since you last called! How are you ?  
- Hmm, been to L.A. to see Angel, and, huh, when I came back, Willow told me that there's a demon in town that comes for me.  
- For you ? Ha, that's quite surprizing, since they all...  
- Willow told me that all that they know for now is that this demon was made especially for me, a long time ago, when it was realized that the Slayer was too powerful. Can you do some research for me, or even, well, ask the Watchers' Council ?  
- Oh, I can try and I'll call you back if I find anything. What do you think of that ?  
- That's... that's great! Thanks, Giles!   
  
They both hung up at that moment. Buffy turned to her friends.  
  
- Giles doesn't seem to know anything more than we do. But, huh, how did you know about this demon ?  
- Well... said Anya. We were in the shop, at night, as usual, and there's this weird looking thing that comes, apparently wanting to get some stuff. We were suspicious, especially when I thought he was gonna steal some things, but then he smelled us, and said, "You little stupid humans, you smell the Slayer. Where is she ?" and we didn't answer, and then the demon left, saying "I'm gonna get her" and then he left.  
- Well, when Anya says this, she doesn't mention that we didn't understand the demon's language, Xander added.  
- I did. I still speak my old language, Xander. So I understood this, told the stuff to Willow and now, your turn to tell, Willow.  
- Yeah, we, um, looked through the books and only found a short paragraph with its picture, saying exactly what I told you.  
- Oh. This is so weird...   
- Yeah, it is, Spike said. I don't even remember it. If it was such a special demon, I would have seen it near the Slayers. I mean, if this demon was really made to kill Buffy, I bet it would have tried earlier.  
- Hmm. Good point for you, huh... how are we supposed to call him now ? asked Xander.  
- Huh, you can still go for Spike, if you find this funny. Or William. That's my real name after all.  
- Okay, said Willow, I'm fine with that, but I think we really have some more research to do, cause I don't wanna see this creature again.  
  
Buffy sat down, Spike was near her. She took his hand, and thought.  
  
- Hmm. We could try to think a bit first. Maybe this demon isn't here to kill me.  
- Then it must be something worse.  
- What could be worse than dying, Tara ?  
- Well, when you die, everything's over, except for vampires of course, but, hem, with regular humans, when you die, no more suffering, no more duties. So if this demon isn't here to kill you, it must be here to make you suffer or something like that.   
- Oh. Sounds really great. I hope Giles can find some stuff to help us, cause I don't wanna have to go through all those evil things again before a long long time. I wanna live a great life with the people and the man I love. I wanna have a normal life, as anyone would.   
- That's right, Buff, plus you pretty deserve it, right ? Xander said with a smile.  
  
Buffy smiled in return. He was right. She deserved a normal life, more than anyone else.   
  
---- In England. At the Watcher's Council. Giles was surrounded by people, and we couldn't see their faces. [Note: I bet no one even has an idea of what the Watcher's Council looks like. I don't have one, so I made this up]   
  
- Mr Giles, it appears that this demon is Kerock. The only one we can't fight. The only one the Slayer can't fight.  
- What do you mean ?  
- Mr Giles, this demon is the one that has killed all the previous Slayers, vampires excepted.   
- What ?  
- This demon was created long ago and its only power is to destroy the Slayer. She can't win. Once the demon has found her, it's over.   
- So you mean Buffy won't even survive ?  
- No. She can't. No Slayer ever survived. And the ones who didn't die from the demon died because of vampires who killed them. That is, not that much.   
- And why don't you do anything about it ?  
- Because when one Slayer dies, one other is called. This system started when the demon was created, because it was too strong. The only reason why one Slayer comes right after one is dead is because of this monster.   
- But why does it have to come now ?  
- Because it comes when the Slayer is at her strongest point. She's now stronger than she ever was, and we may remind you that, when she dies from this demon, she can't be recalled. Now, Mr Giles, you can leave. You know enough.   
- No. I also want to know how this monster will kill my Buffy.  
- This we can't tell. It has its own methods which we don't know.  
  
---- Cut to Giles in his living room. He took a huge suitcase, throwing in anything he could, and then rushed to his car to get to the airport, praying to God that he wouldn't be late.  
  
-- Back to Sunnydale, the next day, at night. Everyone was at the Magic Box again. Buffy didn't know how to think. Not that she was really freaked out, cause she had fought so many demons that this one wasn't going to be more trouble, she thought; but if it was really what she had heard, then it may be more difficult than expected. Suddenly there was the noise of a car outside, and all the Scoobies, plus Spike and Buffy, turned their heads to the door, which pulled open, revealing a really tired Giles. Everyone rushed to him to greet him, except Spike who stayed in his corner.   
  
- Buffy, I'm so so so sorry... said Giles, starting to cry.  
  
Everyone stared at him. What was that ?  
  
- What happened, Giles ?  
  
Buffy made Giles sit down and sat down near him.  
  
- I... I went to the Council and... they told me... Oh it's so horrible!  
- What did they say exactly ?  
- They said that this demon is the one that killed all the Slayers, except when a few vampires came first. They said that this demon is the reason why Slayers are reborn right after the previous one is dead. Because this demon, named Kerock. And they said, too, that if it comes only now it's because it comes when the Slayer is stronger than she has ever been.   
- Did they... did they say how it killed the Slayers ? asked Willow.  
- No. They didn't, because they don't know. And I don't think they ever wondered either. They don't really care about the Slayers. All that they watch is how the Slayers do their job. That's why they fired me when I told you about that test.   
- That stinks! Xander said. How come they are considered so important when they don't even care about the ones they're supposed to watch ?  
- I don't know, Xander. All that I know is that I don't want to see Buffy die again... because of her duty. I want to find the way to save her, if there's any.  
- Hey, I'm gonna be in it too. Now that I'm with her I don't wanna lose her again.  
  
Giles looked at Spike, who had just spoken. Of course, Buffy hadn't had the time to tell him yet, because he had just arrived. And, of course, since he had never really liked Spike, he raised his eyebrows, as if he was thinking "why the hell is he saying that".  
  
- Huh, yeah, Giles, that's because I didn't tell you yet... I'm with him.  
- That is ?  
- We're in love with each other.  
  
Giles almost chocked but then calmed down and smiled.  
  
- I don't see why I would say anything. As long as you're happy, Buffy.  
  
Then he turned to Spike, to shake his hand.  
  
- I wish there was a way I could help you.  
  
Everyone stared at Giles. If he was saying this to Spike, that meant that he was accepting him, at last. The Scoobies didn't know what to do. The situation was so complicated... Xander moved first towards Spike and hugged him, immediately followed by the others.  
  
- Yeah. I think we all wish that, considering the situation.  
  
Spike and Buffy looked at each other, happier than ever. What a paradoxical situation, huh ? Being so happy at the worst time... But they didn't think of it. And even though she hoped she would win, she knew it would be the hardest step on her way to peace. Because it really meant the end this time. All the apocalypses they had been through, well, there had always been a solution. The solutions were in the books, everything was described and the Slayer had known what to do. But now... what if there wasn't anything to do but die again ?   
  
- Well, said Willow, we...we can still bring her back, and get rid of the thing we make afterwards. Can't we ? she added, seeing that Giles' face grew sadder.  
- No, we can't, he said. This time, it looks like the Council spoke a lot, because they are convinced we'll fail, but, well, they said that when this demon kills the Slayer, she can't be brought back, because of the power of the demon itself.   
- I can't let this be! shouted Spike. I don't wanna see this and I won't. We just HAVE to find something.  
- Hey, William, we don't wanna see this either, Willow answered. We're gonna research, and you're gonna help us and we're gonna help you and we're all gonna smile in the end, okay ?  
  
Spike smiled. Oddly enough, he was close to Buffy's friends only in hard times. But he didn't care. He was sure they would still be accepting him in the end, when the monster would be defeated.   
  
- We may go to my house now, Buffy said. This monster may be after me, but I think we have to sleep, too.  
- I don't think it's a good idea to leave the shop, Tara said. If there's a need to do a spell or something to try to stop the monster, we have everything that's needed.  
- Hmm. Tara's right, Anya added. Plus maybe you and Willow can make some blankets and pillows, stuff like that ?  
  
The two smiled. That was basic magic, and easy to do for them. Everyone gathered in Buffy's former training room. Then Willow and Tara made appear anything that would be needed, so that the group could prepare for what could be their last night. 


	3. Don't tell me about apocalypse again

Disclaimer: Any need to remind you of the ones who created/own Buffy ? I don't think it's necessary, :P  
  
Author's note: If you think my story's good, you can review it :P ... and maybe tell others about it he he!   
Ha, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but just a bit. Let's hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to review for anything you like/dislike/think is weird! lol! See ya!  
  
  
  
  
"This time it will work" by Akarui Kibuno  
  
  
Chapter 3: Don't tell me about apocalypse again  
  
  
  
Not that everyone had forgotten the reason why they were gathered together in that room of the shop the next morning when they woke up, but it didn't look like they were in any hurry of any kind. Each member of the Scoobies was tired, everyone was trying to gather the most strength possible, to start the day as normally as possible. Though everyone knew that would not be a normal day at all. No one could even dare to speak. Each one of them got up, and went to the table that was in the shop, took a seat, and sighed. Even Spike sighed, though he didn't breathe. After a few seconds, Buffy was the first to move.   
  
- Hey guys, I don't really why we should be like this, waiting for that thing to kill me, okay ? We're gonna look for a solution and we're gonna find it!  
  
No one really answered. Anya was about to say something when, all of a sudden, she collapsed on the floor, an enormous flow of mysterious energy going through her. Xander was completely panicked, and didn't know what to do at all: he tried to approach her, but was rejected by the energy that had just posessed Anya. All the others tried to approach, too, but when they saw how Xander had been pushed away, they didn't dare to come closer. Buffy did dare to take a step closer though. This time, she wasn't rejected. On the contrary, even. Anya got up, and her face had changed completely though she still looked like herself: but the energy was still visible, and a small portal opened, then Anya took Buffy with her, closing the portal behind them.   
There wasn't really an immediate reaction. The remaining members of the groups stared at the place where the portal had been a few seconds ago, then Xander moved closer to the spot, as Spike did, to try and find if there was any clue. Where the hell did the two girls go ?  
  
- G... Giles, do you see any explanation to this ? asked Spike.  
- Well... no, I must admit it. It seems even weirder when thinking that the energy flew through Anya, and that she took Buffy with her.  
- I just wanna know when and how they will come back, Xander said. I just don't wanna sit here forever, wondering where they went.  
- Of course, Xander, we're not gonna stay like this. But I think we should wait something like, one, or two days. I'm pretty sure they will return. And they may just return right to the spot they left.  
- Huh, yeah Will, good point, but I still can't stand the waiting.   
- No one could stand it, Tara added. But I think we should follow Willow's advice. We have to be there when they return.  
  
*If they do ever return*, thought Giles, not saying it aloud, because he didn't want to discourage anyone.   
  
  
~ Cut to some surreal space, with no sound, no wind, nothing. Something like a dead land.  
  
Far away from where Buffy and Anya were standing were some figures. Anya closed her eyes and the energy left her. Then she opened her eyes again, and Buffy saw she was crying.  
  
- Why are you crying, Anya ? What is this place ?  
  
Anya didn't dare to look at Buffy.  
  
- I did it, Buffy. The energy reminded me of it. I'm the one who did all this!  
- What did you do exactly ?  
- I was... I was... I just can't dare to tell it!  
- Please, Anya. If there's a way to get out of here, and if you know something, please just tell it.  
  
Anya finally turned her head to her friend, still crying.  
  
- Soon after I was turned into a demon, I fulfilled tons of wishes, and, since I had helped more people than any other demon in a short period of time, I was given more strength that the others. So I could fulfill bigger wishes... And that person... That person asked me...  
- What did this person ask, Anya ?  
- The demon. It isn't made to kill you, Buffy. It's supposed to take you here, and you'll live here forever. All the strong slayers will come here and have done so since I fulfilled that damn wish something like eight centuries ago.   
- I don't get anything!  
- Well... the wish of that person, who was as evil as I was, I think, was that the Slayers disappeared one after one into a hell dimension in which they would be living forever and from which they could never return. But it didn't turn out as I though it would: for the person made it so that it would go on and on forever, and it didn't prevent the Slayers to be called. But I'm guilty, Buffy! I made this possible! Without my power, none of this would have happened!   
- Hey, calm down. If you helped with it, I bet there's a way to get out. But... wait a second... what would happen if the demon couldn't take me into the portal ?  
- I think it's almost the same thing as Glory. Though there wouldn't be any hell on Earth... it would just be destroyed completely, and the evil forces would be spread all around the cosmos.  
- Then it's something like an apocalypse again. Can I refuse to go or not ?  
- No you can't. Not that the others didn't try, though. But the demon is not here to kill you. It is just here to take you to that dimension. And it can leave the dimension without any problem, hence why it came back from time to time.  
- Then how is it possible that you took me here ? You're not this demon!  
- But I did create it. I bet it's to show you, or something. Maybe it's for you to see the others. Maybe you have something to learn from this, or maybe... Maybe it's to show you what you have to get ready for.  
- But I won't stay here now, right ? And what about you ?   
  
Anya didn't answer at once and simply took Buffy to the figures they had seen earlier.  
  
~ Back to the Magic Shop. At night.  
  
- I just can't stand it anymore, I feel like I have to do something, said an angry Spike.  
- Yeah, we're all like this, but remember, if we move, we may not be here in time to see them come back and avoid the demon.   
- Yeah, as if I didn't know that already. But I want my Buff-... he was stopped right in the middle of his sentence. The same portal they had seen in the morning opened, and Anya and Buffy went back to the shop, and then the portal closed again. Spike ran to Buffy and held her in his arms, relieved that he was to see her again, and pretty allright, as it seemed.  
  
- So, what was that, Anya ? asked Giles.  
  
She started to cry again. He was about to say something, but Buffy stopped him and began the explanation. Everyone listened to her carefully, and stared at Anya, all shocked. Not that they were all going to blame her at once, cause they knew she wasn't that demon anymore: but they were sorry for her, sorry because it was as if they could feel what she was feeling at that moment.   
But that story made everyone wonder. Wonder how and if they could find a solution. Wonder why it was so special this time. Giles asked this question to Anya, and, even though she still hadn't recovered from getting back those memories, she turned to him to answer.  
  
- If this looks special, it's because it's not like what happened with Glory. Here, there's no blood. Buffy isn't going to die. And, if someone stops the demon and tries to prevent it from taking Buffy, the Earth will be destroyed and spread around the cosmos. So, either we let Buffy go or we destroy the world. Completely.  
- And how is it that it never happened, since there have been so many slayers ?   
- Well, as far as I remember, it's because of the wish. It said that the Slayer couldn't resist, but of course the person that wished that at that time knew that there could be people to try and rebel or something.   
- Is it true that there wasn't any one that ever tried ? asked Buffy.  
- Yeah. The only ones that didn't actually tried were murdered even before the demon was called again. And all of you know how it happened.  
- Hey I stopped that, Spike said.  
- I know. I didn't say you still are what you've been. Cause we can change. The problem is, I have to figure out a way to reverse that wish.  
- Shouldn't it have ended when you lost your powers ? asked Willow.  
- Technically, yeah... oh.  
- What ?  
- That means I can't do anything to what's left! Because the person had magic powers too!  
  
Now all of this was very confusing. First, the Council told them about the monster. This was already scary, but now there was Anya who got back some memories. Buffy felt something was wrong. And really weird, too. Why would Anya remember all of this, so precisely, with such details, when she was supposed not to be a demon anymore ? Buffy got up, walked around the shop, sitting down again at times, and finally shook her head.  
  
- No. This can't be. We can't have the Council saying one thing and Anya saying another. Plus Anya has lost all of her powers and all connections to the dark powers of evil and all that, so I don't see why she'd be possessed like this. All of this is way too weird for me, and a little bit too apocalyptic. There must be some will, somewhere, who definitely wants to kill me... ha, so many people tried! I should be placed in the Guinness Book at "how many times people tried to kill this person" category!... ahem. Well, as I was saying, I bet there's someone wanting to kill me, but with what Anya and the Council told us, I bet this person or demon or anything wants to confuse me first. Now, would anyone here have even the slightest idea of who that thing could be ?  
- And what about the portal ? asked Spike. That was real, right ?  
- Hmm. Maybe not that real. Maybe we were put invisible for a some time and were presented an illusion during that time. There are many possibilities, actually.  
- So this isn't an apocalypse, right ? Xander asked.  
- Nope, Xander! Just someone trying to kill me, as usual! Do you think I should retire for good ?  
  
Giles looked at here suspiciously.  
  
- But I wanna have a life, I mean, it's not as if I was gonna be the Slayer all my life, right ?  
- Yeah... hem... Actually you're even the oldest of them all. None of them survived more than 2 years. Most of them didn't even go beyond one and... yes I admit I'm the most comforting person of the world.  
- Hey! Sure you are, Giles! Huh... no wait... that means we don't even know how it's supposed to end for Buffy... I mean since no other Slayer reached the age of 21, when is Buffy supposed to stop ? asked Willow.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
- Huh.......I don't have a clue about this, Willow. Now we have something real to search about. How and when is the Slayer supposed to end her mission, since we all know she can't do it all her life ?   
  
Everyone nodded. They would have nodded to anything telling them that Buffy wouldn't die anyway.   
  
- Though we still have to wonder who can be nuts enough to have caused these illusions, right ? asked Xander.  
- Yeah. I think we do. Hey! Even if this is an illusion, this demon thing is around, and is going to come! I mean, it's not as if everything was of the "I'm not real" type! said Willow.  
- Huh. Hey Will, maybe you and Tara can figure out something to push that thing away ? asked Xander.  
- Hmm.   
  
Tara started thinking. With all the spells she knew, there must be one that could...  
  
- I think I have a solution, she said.  
- And what is it ? asked Giles.  
- Well, we're assuming the demon and all was just illusion, right ? So even if it has a real shape, if its only aim is to confuse us, we can get rid of it. But I don't see anything for the other problem, that is, who did that, and why.  
- Well, I'm all for get-rid-of-that-thing-first, who's with me ? asked Anya.   
  
Everyone agreed about the spell: they didn't want the creature to mess up with them while they would be researching about the one who made it appear. Tara and Willow got everything that Tara needed to cast the spell, placed everything has it had to be placed; suddenly, as if synchronized with their thoughts, the demon appeared, saw Buffy, and was about to take her with it when it disappeared.   
Now they were all relieved, no more big "I'm-gonna-kidnap-the-Slayer" demon. But still, there was this haunting question of who had made that. Not that they thought there wasn't anyone able to do it. After all, illusion was one of the basics of magic, so anyone could do a little illusion spell. Though this one was very complicated, so it must have taken a great power to perform it. But whether the performer of the spell was powerful or not, the bigger question was why. Of course, Buffy had been the Slayer for so long, that there were some people that wanted to get rid of her, that was sure. But who could want this now, and this way ? They should have known by now that along with her Slayer strength, Buffy could guess when there was something unnatural in the way things were happening. Like when she had guessed Dawn wasn't her "real" sister. So they should have known this kind of illusion couldn't last long. But what was this for ? Why would they have such a complicated plan when all they wanted was to get rid of Buffy ? If they actually wanted to get rid of her, actually.   
Hey... that was something to think of... Did they, if it was a "they", really want to get rid of Buffy ? 


End file.
